Burning Bridges
by HauntedSecrets
Summary: COMPLETE! She never wanted to work for them. She never wanted this life. Nothing was making sense anymore. She just needed to survive. Clint/OC Sequel to 'Glance'- Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Stan Lee and Disney happen to own Marvel related things and characters.. Everything else is mine.

**Authors Note:** Here is my second companion to 'At First Glance' or 'First Glance' Debating on where you read it. It will be a Multichapter. About 5. Then the big Avengers Arc will begin after. So let me know how it is please? Don't forget to enjoy! Even though it will be an intense ride.

* * *

**Burning Bridges.**

It wasn't the most ideal situation. She and Natasha bound to a pole. She was at least hoping for a chair of some sort.

"Hey Red?" Kenna looked up at stared at her bounds.

"Yeah Sparks?" Her friend spoke turn over her shoulder.

"I need to use."

"Am I going to have to shoot you?" Natasha asked with dread.

Kenna laughed, "I'm going to burn the ropes."

Natasha nodded, "Then I won't shoot you. Hurry up. I have plans."

"Oh yeah?" Kenna quipped, "Hot date?"

Natasha shrugged, "It's the finale of Top Chef."

"Oh shit! Really?" Kenna laughed in disbelief.

"Yeah."

Shaking her head, Kenna took a breath to gather her thoughts. She opened her eyes and suddenly her vision was red.

-Break-

She had never killed a man before. It's never gotten to that point. But he was about to take her life and she let her powers take over. It was all too close. She didn't even sense the guy behind her from being so shaken. She had no idea Natasha had screamed her name. She didn't even know Clint was on the mission with her. Sneaky little bastard. She was grateful that he saved her life. Again.

She ran her hand over the broken skin from the knife.

Walking into the gym she noticed she was not alone. Clint currently occupying his own Archery range. The man was a freak with that thing. It was not normal.

She had to give credit where it was do though. Seeing how he was the most skilled Marksman in the world.

He brought back another arrow and let it fly. One after the other, piercing the targets with a mean rage. She couldn't not look at him.

It didn't help that she was also insanely attracted to the assassin.

Although he would never give her the time of day. He was clearly a no strings attached type of man. She knew that from the woman at the clubs, or the apartments, the missions. The nights she stayed up wondering why he never chose her. Then again it was probably in his best interest. She had a knack for accidents in her sleep.

Her 'no staying the night' policy was enforced. At all times.

"You going to stare at me all day or are we going to fight?" Clint mused.

Kenna rolled her eyes and walked over to the mat, "You sure you can handle all this" she smirked wrapping her knuckles with tape.

Clint rolled his shoulders back, "Sweetie I've taken out dogs bigger than you."

She scoffed as she watched him set down his equipment on the nearest table.

He ripped off his vest, followed closely by his shirt. His abs making their presence known. When he took a gulp from his water bottle she tried desperately not to pay attention to the muscles contracting as he drank. She was never that smooth.

She looked away when he caught her staring. Giving her one of his deadly smirks.

"You know if you ask me out nicely, might just say yes. " he commented. Setting down his water he picked up the tape and wrapped his own knuckles.

"No thanks. I'd probably have go get tested right after." She replied nonchalantly.

"That sounds like an accusation. I'm offended" he feigned hurt.

"Sure get all butt hurt." She walked up to him and gave him a small shove "The question is Mr. Barton. What are you going to do about it?"

Clint smiled and it was on.

He was fast. She almost didn't see the side punch to her temple. Bringing up her arm she blocked his classic start. Ducking she kneed him in the stomach. He counted and grabbed her leg and flipped her over onto her stomach, hard. He sat on her back.

She tried to get up but couldn't, "Nice move. What are you a child." She managed to get out. Wind knocked out of her.

Clint leaned forward, lips close to her ears.

"I mean if you want to accept defeat- "

She automatically rolled, kicking him off before kicked herself up. "That's not going to happen. Not one of your girls Clint. Not that easy."

Clint smiled and winked, "Good."

Behind his back and threw a knife fast. Barely missing her, but hitting the target directly behind them.

"Shit Clint" she cursed. "That could've hit me."

"Well it didn't. Now." He reached again, "Time for some fun."

He watched as she drove, flipped, threw herself down and at times blocked the daggers he was throwing

"Damn it Clint. Stop it" She warned. Rage building.

He ignored her, "This is part of your training McKenna. It's not always going to be enemies out there."

"Stop it Clint."

He walked over to the table and picked up his bow. She couldn't believe this. He was going to shoot her. It was about to get real serious in here. She didn't want this.

He pulled back the string, turning toward her.

"Sometimes you are going to fight friends." He commented, a dark strain masking his voice. Then let go of the arrow.

"No!" She screamed. Body blasting an energy spear instantly destroying the arrow. She fell forward gasping her breath. Clutching her stomach.

She was injured. He had forgotten.

"Shit." He dropped his weapon and ran over to Kenna who was having trouble catching her breath. He skidded to a stop at her side. Blood lining her gym shirt.

"McKenna." He reached to check her wound when pushed him away.

"What the hell was that Clint." She pushed herself up without his help and nursed her side. Her whole body felt drained.

He had no answer, "I was just-"

"Trying to get yourself killed? I could've hurt you."

"I didn't mean to let it go that far. McKenna. We have to play all fields here. Even fighting our own if we become compromised."

She scoffed, "So you wanted me to kill you. That's great."

"No McKenna. I wanted to see if you would fight back."

"Agent Barton. Next time you want to run a training exercise with me. How about giving me a heads up that are doing Fury's dirty work. I'm not some fucking lab experiment you can poke and prod at your disposal."

Shoving past him and out of he gym she walked down the hallway and ripped off the tape from her wrist.

Fucking Clint. Fucking Life. FUCK FUCK FUCK. She was pissed. She walked past the window and watch a bolt of lightening strike the ground.

Great. A fucking storm. _Just what I needed. _

"Agent Andrews."

Nick Fury walked out of the briefing room.

"I'd like to speak with you."

_Great_. Can the day get any worse? She nodded and followed him into the room. Door slamming shut behind them.

-break-

Coulson stared at the files in front of him.

"Something on your mind Agent Coulson?" Fury asked stepping into the room.

Coulson continued to stare, "You're splitting them up."

"It needs to be done. It's gotten too personal."

He looked up at his boss and closed the folder, "Maybe she needs personal."

"What she needs is to get her mind in the right place. Barton hinders that."

"I think Barton keeps her in check."

"Not likely Coulson. Besides, she is a very valuable asset to SHIELD. I'd hate to see her leave."

"You Stark would never work for us again if he found out."

"Stark isn't a hero. He will have to learn he can't save everyone."

-Break-

This was a big mission. She was shocked Fury wanted her to manage it . It was going to change everything.

Was she ready for it?

She already said yes, so. Can't back down now.

She walked through central park and took in the fresh air. Glad the storm had dissipated. Nothing like walking in the rain to make you feel shitter.

She walked over to the Bow bridge and collected her thoughts. When he walked up she didn't know what to feel.

"How do you do that?" He whispered next to her, his back resting against the railing. "You are probably the one person I can never sneak up on."

She shrugged, "I don't know. I just always know your there."

She didn't dare look at him. He had a knack for seeing her emotions. She didn't feel ready to.

"McKenna?"

She didn't want to talk. Suddenly she went to walk away when he grabbed her. She was in his arms instantly. Nose to nose, lips daring to be touched. His vision darted back and forth between her eyes and he closed the gap between them.

McKenna had never felt a kiss like this; truly she must have been kissing the wrong people.

In a second it was over and she felt empty. They stared at each other, not daring to speak. McKenna would have none of that. She gripped his shirt and pulled him closer before snaking her arms around his neck kissing him with full force. He smiled against her lips and cradled the back of her head for better access.

It wasn't until the hoots and hollers of some kids walking by when they finally brought themselves to part.

"This is insane-." She whispered stepping back.

"Kenna." Clint scratched the back of his head. Looking around.

"I'm leaving-." She began to pace.

"Kenna." He sighed.

She looked up at him, "I just-"

He reached over again, pulling her close and kissed her hard. When they broke apart she let out a satisfied sigh and rested her forehead against his.

"I'm leaving Clint. Tonight. Undisclosed. " She whispered sadly.

"I know. I saw the papers. I'm being relocated to Turkey for a while with Nat."

She looked up at him with tears pooling and placed her hand on his check, thumb tracing his jaw.

"Why now." She asked closing her eyes.

"We won't see each other for months. I had to let you know."

"Know what?" She asked opening her eyes she found him leaning against the edge, both hands flat on top.

"I needed you to know you weren't just one of those girls." He whispered.

"Clint- " She said, eyes hurt when she finally looked at him. He

"I would never hurt you. McKenna I want this with you. Nothing is real except you."

"I'm not real Clint. I'm barely even human."

He slammed a fist onto the concrete surface.

"Damn it McKenna!

She didn't know what to say, "Clint this couldn't possibly work! Relationships make complications."

He disagreed, "No. This isn't complicated."

Did you mean what you said? If someone was compromised?"

He looked away and nodded, "SHIELD has a strict policy. Compromised Agents must be brought back and redesigned or taken out."

"Taken out?"

He finally looked at her, "I'd shoot an arrow through their heart. You know what I do."

She gave a sad chuckle, "There's the complication. When I agreed to join this establishment. SHIELD. I never wanted to be an agent. The missions, the life. I'm exhausted Clint. For god sakes, I've never killed anyone before tonight. "

He nodded and brought his hand forward, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know. You didn't ask for this life."

She closed her eyes again, "I was born with a curse."

"You were born with a gift." He corrected.

"I'm done after this." She stated firmly, "No more missions. Just lab. I never want to feel the way I did tonight."

Clint understood, "Then what."

She placed his hand on her heart.

"Then maybe things can get a little less complicated."

Clint took her by the waist and pulled her close, "Then I'll wait."

She sighed into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

Even if it was only for a moment, they both had peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Stan Lee and Disney happen to own Marvel related things and characters.. Everything else is mine.

**Authors Note:** The response for this story has been amazing! Thank you all so much. Here is chapter two! Things have changed since we last saw the pair.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

_3 months Later_

She sat on the hood of her truck and stared up at the sky. She wondered what her parents were thinking right now. She hadn't spoken to them in almost a year. Even before she came here. They just couldn't accept that their daughter was different.

Everything was different now. She wasn't even the same person anymore.

Pushing herself up she took in her surroundings. It was a boring day, lots of analyzing and tracing, not much for her to do. Sitting down in the room would drive her crazy.

She saw a small hawk fly down and perch itself on the pole of the fence surrounding the building. She gave a small smile and made a pretend gun with her fingers.

As if she was looking at a target she pressed the fake trigger.

"Boom." She whispered. Sending a small energy blast hurdling to the pole, scaring the Hawk away.

She laughed and shook her head. Suddenly the radio crackled next to her.

"We have a situation McKenna. Get in here now."

Groaning she jumped off the truck and walked into the small compound behind her. Swiping her badge through the indicator the door opened. She dropped her coat and took off her scarf, tossing them to the ground. All eyes on her as she walked into the room.

"What have we got?" She asked the tech on the computer. He shrugged.

"I lost the readings, it was as if the search came to a halt."

"Better not let Mason know that." She mused pushing the guy out of the chair to take his seat.

"What shouldn't I know?" A voice said above them. McKenna looked up from the computer to see him walking down the stairs. Mason Engle. Leader of the Heretics graced them with his presence.

"The trace was lost. It's not a big deal Mason. I can just configure the port again and have it up in-"

Mason shot the man between the eyes, body falling to the floor. McKenna turned to look at the lost soul. The room went silent, everyone except McKenna on edge.

"You know if you keep shooting people when they mess up, no one is going to work for you."

"That doesn't matter. I have you." He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You are the only person I can count on."

She turned and smiled, "Looks like I have a lot of work to do. You might want to let me have some space."

He searched her eyes, "What did they do to you I wonder. To turn such a young, ambitious girl into a monster."

"They thought they could make me their puppet." She went back to the monitor and began deciphering code, "Looks like I'm the one pulling the strings now."

-break-

He sat at his desk cleaning the guns. Turkey had been a waste of time. He spent the majority hassling second-rate thugs while Natasha tracked down a crazy scientist. That's not his MO. He was an assassin. A killer.

There were certain itches' that had to get scratched.

Time had been slow.

Suddenly his phone went off. He set down the gun and wiped his hands before opening the message. It was a text from Natasha.

_Our New Assignment- Nat_

Before he could blink, the tablet beside the phone began to glow.

His new target. His new mission.

Finally.

When he opened the file a blast of pictures began to show up. From the look of things it was 4 different women. Then he leaned in closer and he couldn't find himself to make a thought.

It was the same girl in every picture. Didn't matter what Color her hair was. It only went real when he read the name on the file

**Target-**** SHIELD Agent**_** McKenna Andrews**_**. Known alias Linda Miller, Nancy Meadows, Christy Johnson. **

**Status****- Rogue. Possibly **_**compromised.**_

**Mission.**** - Acquire Agent Andrews. Bring back to home base for redesign or termination.**

Kenna went rogue. What the fuck. Coulson had told him a month ago her mission was fine and would be returning home shortly. Someone had made a mistake. He darted from his room.

-break-

Barton walked into the briefing room unannounced. Natasha already seated next to Coulson Fury at the head of the table.

"Director." Clint nodded as he sat down.

Fury barely acknowledged him, "Barton. Nice of you to join us. I believe you have all received the mission details."

Natasha nodded. Pressing her tablet the images appeared on the screen behind Fury.

"She's currently heading a laboratory compound just outside of Des Moines, Iowa. Not much known in the town. Civilians mostly. Extraction should be simple"

"To be frank." Barton asked. Flipping through the files. "What the hell happened?"

Coulson sat up, "Agents lose control."

Barton gave out a sarcastic laugh, "Right. Andrews? I don't think so."

"Clint-" Natasha warned.

"No." He argued, "Andrews is not compromised. Never. She wouldn't put herself in this position-"

Natasha shrugged, "She could've been bribed. Money can make people do many things. With her knowledge and power she could be deadly. Especially against us."

"McKenna is not a threat." He sneered.

"Agent Andrews." Fury corrected, "Has been feeding them information bout SHIELD for the last two months. Read the files."

The files uploaded on the screen, showing the proof, "You're sure."

Fury was pissed, "Agent Barton if this emotionally _compromises_ your sight. I assure you we can find another agent." He smirked, "I'm sure Agent Romanoff can handle this-"

"No." Clint shook his head. "If Andrews doesn't check out or come willingly I'll take her out myself."

Fury looked pleased, "Good. You leave an 1 hour."

-break-

They sat in the plane and started up the engines preparing to take off.

"Nat-"

"Stop Clint." Natasha hissed. "She's not an agent anymore."

"She's your friend." He stated, lifting the bird off the ground.

Natasha pressed the thrusters to start. "We can't afford friends in this life."

She looked to the man beside her, "You taught me that."

He knew she was right. Agents don't get personally involved strictly for scenarios like this. Natasha could see he was battling it.

"If you need me to-" She began.

Clint shook his head, "Don't worry about it Agent Romanoff. She's not the first corrupt agent I've had to take out. Most certainty will not be the last."

-break-

She tracked their flight.

"I assume that's them." Mason asked staring behind her.

McKenna smiled. "Shields top assassins are currently on their way to your doorstep."

"They will be wonderful test subjects, for my device." He walked closer to McKenna, "You can subdue them yes?

She nodded, "Taking them out wont be an issue, it's whether or not they take the process."

"You have no problem disposing them."

McKenna laughed, "Course not."

"Even if they are you friends?"

"You cant afford having friends in this life."

Mason ran his fingers through her hair, "Wise piece of advice." He whispered.

She stilled for a minute before booting a file, "He is a wise man."

Letting go, Mason walked away, "Finish your trace on the metal man. See if we can get him to join the party."

Kennan nodded and opened up a new screen, beginning to hack her way into Stark Industries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Stan Lee and Disney happen to own Marvel related things and characters.. Everything else is mine.

**Authors Note: **Thank you to EVERYONE who has been supportive of this story. I couldn't be more thrilled and I hope it is keeping you on edge. I've never really written an action/adventure. I'm more angst and romance and all that goodyness.

Here is Chapter 3. I know that it seems a bit strange where the characters are at but there is always another side to every story. You just need to stay put and wait and see!

* * *

_It Begins_.

They had found some dinky motel outside of town. Close enough to set up shop, but far enough to not cause any suspicion from those close to Mason. SHIELD knew the leader had eyes and ears from the town folk. If only they could figure out what he was doing there.

Clint had taken their busted up truck to the top of a nearby hill to scout. Nat set up surveillance so they had both eyes and ears in the facility. It looked like some old farming plantation. Converted into a some sort of warehouse.

Climbing to the top of his truck he got out a snipe rifle to get a look at the place. Looking through the scope he found her walking through the facility and outside to meet with Mason Engle. The leader. His finger tightened on the trigger as the man placed his hand on McKenna's cheek. Leaning low to whisper something close. She turned away from him. He couldn't read her. Not anymore. It was as if that person seized to exist.

"Careful." He whispered to himself. "She's not that girl anymore."

"Barton" Nat chimed over the radio placed next to him. "I've got a possible way in, we can make our move later tonight."

Clint watched McKenna laugh at something Mason said before taking out some car keys. She squeezed the man's shoulder and walked away. Tugging her bag close.

"Good." He responded packing up his gear and tossing it in the car, "Keep me updated. I have an errand in town I need to run."

"Clint-" Natasha warned.

He ignored her, "Keep yourself busy Romanoff."

She sighed, "Yes sir."

-break-

He had been following her for at least 30 minutes. As soon as the busted up truck turned behind her on the highway she knew he had finally found her. Good. Saves her the hassle of finding his nest.

Besides, she always liked the chase.

She drove into town because she needed to get him close, she knew he had eyes on her since he arrived and she needed face to face contact. So she parked in front of the local market and jumped out of the truck, making her way inside.

She returned 10 minutes later. Stalling time.

When she walked out of the market she couldn't say she was surprised when she saw him standing by her truck.

This was a personal call.

Not suited up, he wore jeans and worn boots. His dark navy fitted shirt constraining his tense muscles. She could work with that. The clenched jaw line is what scared her.

He was always a challenge.

"Is this how SHIELD works now." She mused holding a bag of necessities, "Take me out in the middle of a densely populated area."

He crossed his arms, "I just wanna know why Kenna."

"Why?" she scoffed, "Why I've found my true and rightful place? Where I belong? Or why I haven't invited you yet."

"No. You belong with SHIELD. With us." He paused. "You belong with me."

"It must really get under your skin-"

"What does he have on you." He interrupted, frustrated.

"Excuse me?" She questioned.

"Mason. What does he have on you to make you do this. You would never willingly give up your life."

She straightened her shoulders, "Mason has shown me my true potential. What I truly am meant for."

"What is that exactly, I would love to know."

She clicked her tongue and pointed to him, "Now that wouldn't be fair. Me telling all my secrets when I've heard nothing of yours."

She walked past him to drop the bags from her hands to the truck. He watched her make her way to the sidewalk.

"Tell me Clint." She folded her hands together, "How are we going to do this. Don't see the bow." She looked him up and down, "So I can scratch out arrow through my heart." She smiled and nodded, "But the glock in the back of your jeans is just as lethal. One shot to the head and I would be gone forever."

"I was hoping you would just come quietly. Disposing of your body is not high on my personal list."

"I thought we weren't suppose to get personal."

"Sometimes things change. You certainly proved that."

"Right, for the filthy traitor I am." She sneered. "You know I wont come willingly."

"I'm prepared."

"I bet you are." She reached behind her back. Clint drew his gun instantly.

She giggled and brought out her 'weapon' . "It's only a cell phone."

"Put it down McKenna." He warned.

"I thought my right was a phone call."

He narrowed his eyes, "That's for prisoners."

"Well." She opened the phone up, "I got my freedom months ago." She pressed a button in her cell phone and suddenly a car blew next to them.

Clint dove for cover and McKenna ran.

"Son of a bitch." Clint got up quick and took off after her.

He caught her turning into a random alley. As soon as he made the turn he was treated to a trash lid to the face. Startled he stumbled back, she knocked the gun out of his hand with a kick. She went for him again but this time he was able to grab her and throw her to the side.

"Damn it McKenna!" He spit out.

She got up fast and charged. He caught her fist and backhanded her hard across the face. Grabbing her neck, he ran her backwards. Slamming her into the wall.

"Why." He screamed. She struggled under his hold. "You aren't this person. You don't betray the people you trust! Tell me! I can help you! TRUST ME!"

She struggled against his grasp, but he was stronger. He watched her expression. For second he saw her. The real her. Trying to let him in. He took the opening and kissed her hard. But the reality was quick. She used all her force, to push he back. Suddenly she head butted him and kicked him back.

"You think some kiss is going to awaken me like some tucking fairy tale. Well I'm not under some fucking spell. No kiss can cure me. And don't lecture me about trust." She hissed. "Fury wants me as a lab experiment. To study me. You think that's a life."

He shook his head, "You are wrong. He wants to help you. This isn't you."

"I know exactly who I am. He wants to use me."

"What do you think Mason is doing!" He screamed.

"He's creating eutopia" she whispered with pride. "Something you can't even imagine. Where people are cured. Created into their true beings. Their every desire within them created."

"Wow." Clint couldn't believe it. "There is nothing left."

She wiped the blood from her lip, "On the contrary sweetehart. I'm aware of everything. I've never been more clear. But now you are pissing me off."

Her fingers began to spark.

Clint's eyes turned a dark shade, rage flowing his body. "I will kill you Andrews. Do not hesitate to think otherwise."

"Good." She spit at his feet; "It will be the only way you'll find me back at SHIELD. In a fucking body bag."

She changed suddenly and shot an electric current at him. Blasting him to the wall. Body crumbling to the ground. He began to move but had no energy. Body drained.

She walked over and kneeled close to his moaning body.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine in a few minutes. Guess I've grown since the last time we saw each other, nice little trick I got." She whispered before standing up straight and stared at his body. "Next time we meet it will be you or me Agent Barton. Remember that."

She tossed down her SHIELD badge to the ground before walking away. She stopped and turned one last time, "Due tell Natasha hello for me. I'd come and find her myself but I prefer being sought out."

-break-

Natasha sat in the dinky motel room and watched the surveillance camera she had set up around the perimeter. The door tore opened and Clint Barton walked in looking a bit worse for wear. He tossed her something, she caught it instantly. She looked down and saw McKenna's badge.

"What-"

"McKenna says hello." He ripped off his shirt and threw it to the ground. "Said she'd kill you herself but I think she has something planned for us."

He walked around the beds and went into the bathroom. Slamming the door shut.

Natasha looked back at the screen and saw McKenna's truck pulling back up.

"So what's the plan Barton."

He opened the door, decked out in his suit. Walked to the table and opened up his box and took out his bow.

"The plan is tonight." He ran his fingers down the bow "We are going to kill McKenna Andrews, and send Mason Engle back to the hell he crawled out of." He looked at Natasha. "You have a problem with that."

Natasha turned back to the screen and watched McKenna jump out of the truck. Her body stopped and turned, McKenna gave a little wave towards Natasha.

She had found the camera.

Natasha shook her head, "Not at all sir. Not in the least."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Stan Lee and Disney happen to own Marvel related things and characters.. Everything else is mine.

**Authors Note:** Oh my goodness! I am so excited to be back. This story hit many alerts and favorites. I am blessed for the readers sticking with me. I am sorry for the wait but work and school. Kicking my ass. ALAS. We only have about 2, possibly 3 chapters left. So keep with it my friends! I have two other stories and a few one shots that will follow. least thats the outline.

Thank you to my wonderful Cousin for the Beta. Much love.

All I can say is Enjoy. And Review. I appreciate hearing how much you liked a chapter, or something funny that made you laugh, or the super angst is killing you and you just want them to be happy. I love all. I love feedback. But if you are a silent fan thats ok! I hope you all enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

_Game Changer._

She had been typing for hours. Mason had asked about her cut lip but she had just told him some guy in town pissed her off but she handled it. There was no reason for him to go after Barton. If anyone was going to kill that damn archer it was going to be her.

"Ms. Andrews." Her assistant asked, breaking her concentration.

"Yes Thomas." She replied.

He looked over to her and point to the screen, "We have incoming."

Frowning she left her station and walked over to his computer. He pointed to the tiny blip beeping on the radar. Sure enough there was a jet heading towards their destination.

"Shit." She muttered. "He had called in the cavalry."

_Nice move Fury_, she thought.

She grabbed the radio. "Alert: be on watch. I repeat. Incoming in 15. Mason you need to get down here. They are making their move."

-break-

Coulson had given him 20 men. More than enough. He just wished that he knew what McKenna had planned. She had the upper hand in all this. Something he did not enjoy knowing.

The men stood at alert waiting for orders. Natasha walked up, checked her gun magazine and shoved it in its holster.

"We have movement. They know we're coming." She noted.

Barton nodded, "Sounds about right." He turned to look at the other agents. "OK men, We have about 10-20 people in the building. Our main targets are Mason Engle and McKenna Andrews. Both dangerous, and probably armed. You get their whereabouts let me know."

"Do we take them out?" One agent asked.

Clint walked over to the artillery table. "If you have the opportunity for Mason, do not hesitate. As for Andrews,"

He picked up his bow and mounted it on his back.

"Andrews is mine."

-break-

She walked through the locked down compound prepared. They could strike at any moment. She knew just how slick SHIELD was.

She opened an escape door and checked for any movement. She closed her eyes and smiled, she could sense them. About 20 or so. Fury must be furious. He must really want to take her in. Well good luck.

Barton would be up top somewhere she gathered. Waiting and watching well he could wait a bit longer. She needed to get things ready.

Suddenly an alarm sounded.

_Perimeter breach._

"Well agent Barton, I think it's time to make this personal" she whispered.

She focused her mind and began to create a field of energy. She turned quickly and grabbed the man sneaking up behind her before tossing him into the courtyard. His body began to convulse from electric shock.

"Your move Barton." She yelled out to the darkness.

An arrow slammed into the ground next to her. Her head snapped in the direction of one of the control towers.

She found her little birdie.

"Looks like you'll be needing better aim than that to get me."

She smiled and walked backwards into the compound. Door slamming shut in front of her. Turning around she headed down the hallway and snapped her fingers; outside the man's body went limp.

McKenna walked away, eyes sparking.

-break-

Natasha walked through the compound easily. The guards were nothing compared to her training. Honestly.

Where did McKenna think she had an advantage?

She heard voices, clicked off the safety of her gun and headed towards the back. She flattened herself against the corner of the wall and lifted her gun. Moving fast she turned to shoot. Though no one was there.

There was a click. Natasha turned and fired. McKenna grabbed Natasha arm and pushed her forward, then punched her in the face. Bending back Nat's hand to drop the weapon.

"My dear friend. The Black Widow. It's nice to see a friendly face." McKenna sneered.

Nat swung her elbow and caught McKenna in the throat. She swung her body around, kicking with deadly force. McKenna slammed into the wall. Nat came behind her and took her arms to restrain her.

"Where's the lab McKenna. I know it's here." Slamming her into the concrete with each word.

"What if I don't tell you." She coughed.

Natasha took another gun from her back, "I'll put a bullet through your skull." She whispered.

McKenna shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I believe that request has been won by Agent Barton. Though I'm pretty sure it's going to be an arrow." She teased.

Slamming her head back, Kenna caught Nat's nose. She didn't break it but it was going to hurt. Natasha recovered quick and blocked the next few blows to her body. She pressed a button on her wrist and a wire shot out.

Natasha caught McKenna in mid swing. She twisted it around her arms and flipped the compromised agent onto the floor. Wrapping McKenna in bounds. Nat kneeled down, holding a blade to her old friends throat.

"What's Mason's plan McKenna. Tell me and I wont hand you over to Clint just yet." Natasha whispered.

"You think I can't escape. Really Nat? This is the best you got." She motioned to her wrist, currently bound.

Natasha pressed the knife to McKenna's neck harder, blood trickling down.

"I think your best bet is to tell me what's going on. We were partners McKenna." She said astonished, "You lost any privilege."

McKenna laughed, "That's means nothing to me now. You can't stop him. No human can kill him."

"What does that mean?" Natasha asked her.

"It means that you're going to take the blade from my neck and I'm going to tell you everything. Can you do that?"

Natasha didn't budge, "I don't trust you."

McKenna shrugged, "I never said anything about trust. Do you want to know or not?"

Natasha released the blade and took out her gun, and pointed it at her old partners temple.

McKenna stood up and turned to Natasha. She rotated her wrist and began to speak.

"He has a serum. Unlike anything I've ever seen. He tested it on himself and it gave him great abilities."

"Like super strength?" Nat questioned.

"No." Kenna wiped the blood from her lip, "Knowledge. It's different for everyone. It gives you what you truly desire. Mason has control over whomever is injected. The device sticks you with a needle and a little chip latches onto your pretty little spine."

"And you?" She pointed with the gun, "What have you gotten from it? I don't see you working under control."

Kenna smiled, "Mason knows I don't need controlling. I'm perfectly willing to abide him. I haven't tested it yet. Not until I see what it does to our new test subject. I worked very hard on getting this right. He may have created the idea but my skills created the perfect enhancement."

Natasha lowered the weapon a bit.

"Test subjects? What are you-" suddenly she was down on the floor. A small dart sticking from her neck.

"Nice shot Thomas." She said while the wires began to break on her wrist.

"Thanks boss." He noticed she was trembling. "You OK?"

McKenna stared down at her Natasha. "I'm fine. Get the guys and put her in the device. I'll go get the serum ready."

Everything was falling into place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Stan Lee and Disney happen to own Marvel related things and characters.. Everything else is mine.

**Authors Note:** Hello all. I made this chapter extra long. Have fun.

* * *

_Downfall_

The first thing Natasha noticed when she came to was that she was bound to some sort of metal chair. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't grasp her bearings yet.

"Looks like our guest has come back to us." A male voice spoke throughout the quiet room.

"Mason I presume?" Natasha asked coming out of her fog.

"It's a pleasure to meet the Black Widow." He smiled, "I've been waiting for this moment a long time."

"A couple more months and we would have met under better circumstances." Said Natasha.

Mason laughed, "I have no doubt about that my dear."

The door behind Mason opened and McKenna walked into the room.

"Well, welcome back BW." She walked over and stood next to Mason, resting her elbow on his shoulder.

"Everything secure up front?" Mason whispered.

McKenna nodded. "Barton and his team are outside. Told them I'd crush the little bug if they came into the compound."

Mason pulled from McKenna and leaned forward in front of Natasha, slowly running his finger down her cheek. Natasha tried to pull away from his touch.

"You'll do just fine. Got a fire inside of her, this one." Mason said with glee.

McKenna rolled her eyes and walked over to a table full of supplies.

"Mason sweetheart." She pleaded, "I need you to head up to the top of the compound. Make sure things get settled. I know you wanted to stay and watch but it's safer for you up there. We don't know what her reaction will be and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Mason hesitated at first but reluctantly agreed, "My sweet wonderful girl, always looking out for me."

With a kiss to McKenna's cheek he walked out of the room locking it behind him.

"Well" Natasha spat, "Aren't you two just a bundle of sweetness."

McKenna rolled her eyes, "A woman knows her skills. Right Rebecca Levitz.

Natasha narrowed her eyes, "Don't even-"

"Your husband of two weeks seemed pretty happy." McKenna then turning back to look at the woman bound to the chair, picked up a knife and pointed it at Natasha, "Which part of the vows does it say 'I'm ripping out your jugular' cause I'd like to skip that."

"I was made, he was going to strangle me to death." Natasha said.

McKenna let out a roaring laugh, "SO that's what the kids are calling it now. Nice."

Natasha ignored her and looked around the room, surveying her options. Five men and McKenna stood between her and freedom. The bounds were professional though.

"These boys super soldiers or something?" She innocently questioned. McKenna paused for a split second from what she was doing.

"No." She answered honestly, going back to her task. "These are just your grade A mercenaries who needed some cash."

"Not very threatening." Said Natasha.

McKenna shrugged and slammed one of the cases shut. "Depends on who is getting threatened. Now," She picked up another box, "Where are- There. There you are."

Natasha had no line of sight.

"Take a gander men." McKenna announced, "Natasha Romanov is a very special creature indeed. Her beauty and skills are no match for most mere humans. Though just think Nat-" She opened the box and brought out the syringe.

McKenna looked at it with great pride. "I'm about to make you extraordinary."

Natasha struggled against her bonds. "You'll never get away with this." She yelled, "Fury will have the whole compound burned to the ground before he lets you walk out with that."

McKenna turned and began walking to her old friend.

"Oh. I have no doubt about that. But I'll take my chances. Something tells me that Fury will be willing to make a deal. After seeing what it does to you. Maybe you and Peter can compare spider senses."

Walking over she grabbed a metal tray of syringes and wheeled it over.

Picking up a syringe she walked in front of Natasha and crouched down. The assassin had her eyes closed, prepared.

"Natasha. The web has been cut." McKenna said.

Plunging the needle into her skin, Natasha's eyes snapped open and stared at her friend.

"Sparks." She whispered. McKenna smiled.

"Do me a favor," She whispered as she cut the bonds. "Don't miss." She handed Natasha a gun.

In a second, Natasha jumped from her chair and took out the two goons on the right; McKenna finished the three on the left. Natasha released the breath she had been holding and turned to her friend.

"Holy shit McKenna. What the-"

All McKenna could do was shrug, "Fury's orders." She checked the chamber of her gun and surveyed the room. "Thomas?"

"Yes McKenna." A low voice rang out. The hidden body suddenly stoop-up and Natasha saw the small man holding his hands up in the air.

She never took her gaze off her gun, "You have two options, Thomas. Leave now and never come back."

He gulped, "And the other option."

"I kill you."

"Kenna." He argued, "What about Mason. Our work-"

Natasha raised her weapon, "Want me to take him out?" She asked.

"Thomas." She cocked her weapon. "I really don't want to kill you. You are better than these people."

He shook his head, "You wont get away with this-"

McKenna raised her weapon and pointed it as his head, "You have five seconds Thomas. I would suggest you leave and never return."

She could see him pondering his options. Giving up he unlocked the room and bolted.

McKenna turned to Natasha who suddenly bolted forward and gave her a right hook to the face.

"Idiot." She said annoyed. "Do you have any idea-"?

McKenna rubbed her jaw. "Yeah, I know, but Fury needed a new agent in deep."

"Someone who could create the serum?" Natasha asked.

McKenna nodded, "And destroy it and its creator. All at once."

"Damn it McKenna. Clint needs-"

"Clint needs to do his job. Mason still thinks I'm on his team. Clint needs to stay focused on taking us out." McKenna said.

Natasha frowned, "Then why let me know? Why help me?"

McKenna let out a frustrated groan, "I wasn't going to let them kill my friend." She brought a pistol from behind her back.

"Here." McKenna handed the weapon over "Thought you might like your other gun back."

Natasha stared at McKenna before taking it.

"Friends?" Natasha questioned.

McKenna rolled her eyes, "Suck it up red, sometimes these things happen."

Now it was Natasha's turn to laugh, "Whatever McKenna." She jumped back and forth and stretched, "Jesus, I feel great. What the hell was in that serum?"

McKenna smiled, "A shot of adrenaline and saline. You are going to be wired for a good couple of hours."

"Well, then shall we get down to business?" Natasha inquired.

"Right." McKenna held up some cuffs. "I need you to put these on."

"Jesus Kenna." She took the cuffs and snapped them over her wrists. "Little fast in our friendship. Don't cha think?"

McKenna laughed and took her by the shoulder.

"What can I say? No one can resist me. Now, shut ups I need an Oscar."

Natasha smiled, "Lucky for you I'm a phenomenal actress."

-break-

McKenna kicked the door open of the compound and shoved Natasha forward into the dirt. SHIELD got ready to move when their captured agent held her hands up.

"Don't! She'll kill me! Just stay where you are." She pleaded.

"You alright, Nat?" Clint .

She nodded. "I'm fine, Barton."

"And I'm fabulous!" McKenna quipped gun pointed at Natasha. "Our girl here will be fine. Give her an hour or so. After the serum rewrites her DNA of course."

The door behind them opened.

"Then she will be mine." Mason said menacingly.

Mason walked out into the front of the compound carrying something and Clint drew his bow.

"Drop the briefcase, Engle!"

"Ah. The famous assassin duo. It's a pity that both of you couldn't join my party." Mason chuckled.

"My invite must be been lost in the mail." Clint stated pulling the string of his bow back, itching to fire a shot.

"It's of no matter to me. I already have more than I could hope for with these girls." Mason said.

Clint focused back to Andrews and Natasha.

"Let her go, Andrews." Clint warned bow ready to fire. "Surrender and all this is over."

"That's very generous of you. Agent Barton." McKenna chuckled, "Truly, I'm touched."

"Barton!" Natasha screamed, "Get out of-" McKenna kicked her to the floor.

"Shut up!" McKenna yelled.

"Kill them McKenna. Finish it." Mason said.

McKenna nodded and drew her weapon, aiming it at Clint.

"It never had to be this way." She whispered.

"Then put the weapon down McKenna! I'll kill you." Barton warned, "Don't think I won't"

She smiled.

"I know."

Turning fast she fired three shots, the men surrounding Mason dropped dead to the floor. She turned her back to Clint and held up her weapon. Mason looked upon her in shock. Then became furious.

"STUPID BITCH! You think you can just-" He screamed.

"It's over Mason. Drop the case." McKenna ordered gun trained on the mad scientist. Natasha was now standing as well. Her own weapon on the man.

"You think you had me fooled McKenna!" He hissed. "I knew from the beginning-"

"You knew nothing! I would have been able to tell if I had been made." McKenna stated.

Clint's hold on his bow tightened, not knowing whom he needed to kill.

"Stand down, Andrews. Lower the weapon." Clint ordered.

"You should listen to your little boyfriend." Mason joked, "I bet he loved watching us together. Our beautiful life full of wonder and love."

McKenna began walking forward, "You don't know of love. Everything you touch is poison. Not even a cover would let me get in bed with the likes of you. I'd rather die."

Mason shrugged, "That can be arranged." He brought out his gun and McKenna stopped midstep. "One wrong move McKenna and I'll kill you."

"That poses a problem for me." A cautious Nick Fury said walking toward the agents. Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Sir?" he inquired.

"This is my op, Barton. I'm here to see it through." He put both hands on his hips and stood next to Black Widow.

"Tell me Mr. Engle. Did you really think I'd allow you to leave? Or are you just that stupid?"

"I'm the most brilliant man alive!" Mason screamed waving his gun in the air.

"There's a man in Los Angeles who would argue that." McKenna whispered, hands up in the air.

"You all think you're so fucking smart. I'm the genius, I have the knowledge, I hold the power." He screamed holding up the briefcase. "You want this! Come pry it from my cold dead hands!"

McKenna smiled and looked at Fury. She winked.

"That can be arranged." McKenna said.

The air around them became cold instantly. Rolling her neck around McKenna closed her eyes.

"Stay away from me!" Mason screamed terrified.

McKenna opened her eyes to reveal a powerful white glow. Lowering her hands, each held two glowing orbs. As she walked closer the glow began to form around her chest. In two strides she was at Mason.

He stumbled back, she reached forward to grab him and he fired.

"NO!" Natasha yelled running towards them. Then stopped at what she saw.

McKenna stood in front of Mason, smiling. Holding the bullet in place. Mason looked down in shot.

"How! What? -" Mason said shocked.

"You want to know what it's like to play God." McKenna spoke, in a voice unlike her own. Everyone was still. "You want to watch as someone toys with lives, creates a monster, and kills for thrills."

Nick took a step forward, "Andrews! We need him alive!"

"He deserves nothing!" She screamed.

Mason looked at Fury, "I never-"

"30 PEOPLE." McKenna screamed, sparks flying. Making sure his gaze was on her. "30 people you killed for this 'cause'. You had no right. Now. You will pay."

"Sir?" Barton asked.

"Take it."

Before the arrow could reach them, McKenna shot her arm out behind her and stopped it midflight. Inches from her palm. Without a glance in their direction the arrow began to glow, within seconds it was nothing dust. Everyone stood around her in shock.

"Well sir." Clint commented getting another arrow ready. "That didn't work."

"It has to be done." McKenna whispered sadly. She pressed her hand to his chest and blew him a kiss. He began to scream. Bullet slowly ripping through his skin into his body.

"There's no place in this world for someone like you." McKenna growled.

All they could do was watch the slow and torturous death play out in front of them. Mason dropped the case to the ground, his body following. The glow began to dissipate around McKenna. She stepped back and stared at the body. Realizing what she had done.

"Agent Andrews!" Fury barked.

She turned to them frowning. Slowly walking towards them across the lot, still in shock.

"I'm so sor-" That was all she said.

Suddenly one gunshot was heard and then lightening struck.

McKenna stopped walking and gave them a puzzled look. She glanced at her chest where a small hole appeared, dark colors circling the area of impact.

A warm sensation washing over her.

"Strange." She whispered bringing her hand to her heart.

"MCKENNA!" Clint screamed, turning toward the lookout tower behind him he released his arrow, it slammed deep into the heart of the man who fired the shot.

Thomas fell forward flipping over the bars of the lookout tower, his body crashing down on the earth below.

Clint ran to McKenna who was still looking at her chest in shock. She tried to move but collapsed in his arms he slowly lowered her to the ground. Natasha standing behind them, gun trained on anyone who might come near them.

"Well," She shuddered, "This wasn't part of the plan."

The clouds stormed overhead and the rain began to fall. A rumble in the distance was heard. Everything felt oddly familiar to her. She slowly opened her hand to catch the rain beginning to fall.

"It always rains when I'm sad." She said to no one in particular.

Clint held her up, supporting the bleeding woman in his arms.

"We'll have you inside soon." He promised.

He held her close in his arms. He looked up desperate, to see Nick calling into his radio for the medical team to get here faster. Clint couldn't hear them though. All he was focused on was McKenna. She began to touch his chest. His eyes gazing back to hers.

"Your vest... It's dirty." She whispers, seeing the blood stains.

He gave her a soft smile; "Well, you'll just have to wash it for me as a favor then won't you."

She began to cough violently. "Clint-" she whimpered. Blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.

"Hey, none of that." He warned. "You're not going to die today. You hear me! I still need to kick your ass for the last two months."

She tried to laugh. "Blame...Fury." She whispered, "The bastard."

"No arguments here, sweetheart." Clint pleaded.

She closed her eyes. "I waited for you..." she confessed.

He brushed the wet hair from her forehead.

"I know." He reassured her.

She opened her eyes to stare at the man she loved, bringing her numb fingers to trace his jaw line.

"Don't worry. This isn't the first time I died." she whispered.

Clint knew he was losing her. He wouldn't accept that.

"You're not going to die today McKenna. You need to fight it." He cried.

"I was so scared last time." She said gazing into his eyes. "I was alone. So young and very alone. Now I have you."

"McKenna, no-" he yelled.

"I love you." She smiled. Suddenly she lost his gaze and stared forward, "Clint, I see it. It's so beautiful."

He shook his head, "McKenna?"

"It's so pretty, Clint. So peaceful. I wish you could see it."

Clint looked at Natasha who knelt down to the ground next to them and checked her pulse.

"She's going into shock Clint. We're losing her. WHERE IS THAT MEDIC?" Natasha screamed.

"Clint-" McKenna gasped once last time. He watched as her eyes closed before her body fell limp.

He doesn't remember yelling her name, or Natasha pulling him away as the medics made their way over. He does remember letting go of her as they lifted her body onto the stretcher before running to the helicopter waiting.

He remembers her hand, falling to the side of the stretcher as one of the medics applied pressure to her chest. Doing their best to save the life of the woman he loved.

The one thing he never told her.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _So. Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Stan Lee and Disney happen to own Marvel related things and characters.. Everything else is mine.

**Authors Note:** The Final Conclusion. I just want to thank everyone who has read the story, reviewed, liked, made alerts, and so on. It meant so much to me. I love the characters and I can't want to continue them with the next few stories.

* * *

**Life Goes Forward**

_She was at peace. Nothing could harm her here. _

_Walking through the meadow was so calm, so peaceful, and so familiar. She ran her fingertips along the flowers and continued toward nothing in particular. In the distance she could see someone running towards her. _

"_Kennalaine?"_

_The silhouette of a man standing before her was oddly familar. She felt as if she knew him. She felt protected. _

"_Kennalaine." The voice whispered hand outstretched, "It's time to come home." _

_She was about to reach for the man when a young girl suddenly appeared next to her, taking her hand. _

"_Come Momma." The girl tugged her hand, insisting she follow. _

_Confused she felt herself walking away from the man and following the little girl. When they walked down the pathway, there was a another figure in the distance. The young girl took off running, launching herself into his arms. _

_It was Clint! She watched him picked up the little girl, whispered something in her ear and the child laughed. _

_He stared at McKenna, his blue eyes piercing before whispering into the wind. _

"_McKenna, we have to go."_

_Suddenly loud noises began to surround her. She could hear voices off in the distance. The sound of machines buzzing, people barking orders; It was all clustered in her mind. _

'_DAMN IT.' She could hear, 'WE'RE LOSING HER.' _

_She heard a jolt. She touched her chest confused. _

"_Clint? Clint what's going on." _

_Setting the child to ground he stared at her, "You have to choose Darling." _

"_Choose?" _

_A pain jolted her in place. She clutched her chest and held onto her shirt. _

"_I don't-" She coughed, "I don't understand."_

_Everything was chatoci. She couldn't breathe. _

"_WE NEED TO STOP THE BLEEDING!" The voice echoed around them. _

_She pulled her hand from her chest and stared at it, blood covering her fingers. __She looked up and tried to focus on her surroundings, it felt like her world was spinning. She placed her hands on head to get control._

"_It's no use Kennalaine." A voice hissed behind her, she turned. A shadowy figure stood on the path. _

"_Mommy!" The girl ran to her and grabbed her hand. McKenna looked at the girl in confusion, "Mommy please. We have to go home." The child begged tugging her away from the man. _

"_You will never see this life. There is no hope for you." The man spat. He stepped forward into the light. McKenna slowly pushed the girl to stand behind her. _

"_You will not win." McKenna sneered at the man who haunted her dreams. "You will not harm me or this child." _

_The man laughed, "It doesn't matter. Even if you survive this, I will win." He began to reach for her, "You'll always be mine."_

"_NO!" McKenna screamed. She held the child close to her, suddenly light surrounded them. _

_Then nothing._

-break-

He stood quietly with his hands in his pockets staring at the stone in front of him. He didn't think this was right. All her sacrifices for the agency. The lives she saved. The people she put away. Now all that was left was a headstone. It didn't seem right.

He clutched the flowers in his hand and laid them in front of the stone.

Finally allowing his thoughts to have peace.

Turning around hands in pocket, he made his way back to his car.

"You didn't have to bring flowers," a familiar voice teased. Clint looked up from the top of the hill to see a ghost resting against his car. He shrugged and stuck his hands in his pocket.

"It was the least I can do. After everything." He mused.

She nodded her head behind him, "Did they at least put 'Badass Chick Extreme' or anything? I mean. I think I earned it."

Clint rolled his eyes and walked down the tiny slope leading down to his car.

"I don't think it works that way." Stepping in front of McKenna he reached forward and undid one of the buttons on her top.

"Forward much?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Clint scoffed and pressed down on a certain spot above her heart.

"You are supposed to be resting McKenna." Clint scolded. McKenna rolled her eyes and closed her shirt.

"I'm fine." Clint narrowed his gaze, McKenna laughed, "Seriously, I'm fine."

Clint sighed, "McKenna-"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his midsection, "My man. Always looking out for me."

"Somebody's got to." He whispered, brushing hair out of her eyes, "So, did you see your parents on the way back?"

McKenna nodded, "How did you know I would?"

"McKenna-" He whispered gently, "You faked your own death to ensure their safety, it's been eating you alive."

She frowned and pulled him closer to secure her embrace. Resting her head on his chest.

"I couldn't even go in and face them." She woefully expressed, "I can't imagine what they are thinking."

He took her face in his hands and stroked her cheek, "They just lost their only child, they're not thinking right now."

She looked into his eyes for comfort, "But Clint. I need them in my life."

He nodded, "We shall cross that road when you are ready McKenna."

She let her hands sneak up behind his head and pulled him down for a kiss. Letting her hands run through his hair delicately. Pulling away she smiled.

"I love you, Clint Barton."

He smirked, "Is that so?"

She shrugged, "I'm quite positive."

"That's good." He moved behind her to open the passenger door before heading to the driver's side.

"Really. 'That's good.'" She scoffed, "Are you seriously-?"

Suddenly he backtracked. Rolling his eyes he walked over and grabbed McKenna face in an instant. Taking her mouth to his. It was passionate, lustful, and eager. When he pulled back, it took every ounce of energy to catch her breath.

"Well," She whispered eyes closed placing her hand over the hand that rested on her cheek.

"I love you." He smirked before shoving her into the car and shutting the door. McKenna narrowed her eyes and watched him cross in front of the vehicle before getting into the drivers side. Looking very coy and proud of himself.

"Don't look so smug." She whispered.

He laughed and buckled his seatbelt.

"So, how was Stark?" He asked pushing the keys into the ignition.

McKenna buckled herself in as well and shrugged, "Pissed, upset, annoyed."

"Normal Stark." Clint mused.

McKenna shook her head, "No, something was up. He didn't look so well. Could be the fact he was only in town because the United States Government wants his suit."

"Well. He would be a great asset to SHIELD," Clint stated.

"Stark? Tony Stark? Yeah right. Anyway, shut up and forget about Stark, I'm starving. So let's go get something to eat before Coulson sends a team after us."

"As you wish." Clint commented as he put his sunglasses on and started the car and began to drive away.

-break-

He sat on a distant hill overlooking his kingdom. He loved his home. His family. He was a great warrior, why did he feel so alone.

Something was missing. He placed a hand over his armor, right above his heart.

The pain still hurt. It always will.

"You're thinking about her? Aren't you," His brother inquired walking up beside him.

"She was our sister." He whispered solemnly, his sad eyes watching the kingdom.

"You think I've forgotten?" His brother said stepping in front of him, "In case you forgot I found her, Thor. I took out the dagger from her chest." He said with disgust, "Held her while she died. Me."

Thor stared at Loki with regret, "Forgive me brother. I know the pain still follows you."

Loki walked around and sat next to Thor, "It's alright." He gave his brother a pat on the back.

"Come Brother. Mother wants you home; the ceremony is going to begin. Wouldn't want you late for your own coronation."

Thor smirked, "You are right, brother. Today is about celebrating. It will be a glorious day."

Loki watched Thor leave and gave a coy smile, "Just you wait brother. It will be a most glorious day indeed."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well thats the conclusion! The next story will be up soon! You will find it in the THOR movie section of Fanfiction. I will also have some one shots coming up soon. One of which is McKenna/Starks meet up. McKenna going to her parents. And what happened after McKenna woke up in the hospital. haven't decided yet. Keep an eye out :) I'll post the sequel information as an extra chapter here when i get it posted on the site.

Thank you all again!


	7. SEQUEL UP!

**Authors Note:**

Hello Everyone!

Just wanted to let you know the Sequel titled **_'Awakening'_** can be found in the movie THOR sections.

Hope you continue the journey!

McKenna and Clint are in for a very fun ride! Lots of fun things headed their way.


End file.
